Veterinarians and cattle producers often need to give a herd of cattle a number of vaccinations, or certain health-related procedures, all in one setting. This type of mass care can be efficient because it requires the least amount of time burden for the veterinarian or other worker. Managing a large group of cattle for this type of care can be difficult, and so-called “alleys” have been devised to aid in this effort. Most alleys are narrow paths created by metal framing or fencing that have an open entrance at one end and a long and fairly narrow lineup area that leads to a chute, the chute including a headgate or similar device for entrapping the head of a cow. The headgate, along with other features of the chute, is what allows persons to safely conduct procedures on or give care to the cow while keeping the animal properly confined for an amount of time. The animals typically are herded in a single file line in the alley and follow each other up to the headgate, and upon being released from the headgate, move forward to exit the alley.
While such alleys tend to get the animals moving generally in the right direction, there often is not enough, or proper, structure in the alley to more precisely position the animals just before, and right as they reach, the headgate. For example, as a lead cow is approaching the headgate, if they become fearful, they may back up into the cows behind them. To solve this problem, some alleys have a type of door that may be swung behind the cow as they approach the headgate to block efforts to back up and prevent later cows in the line from crowding the cow currently at the headgate. However, doors of conventional configurations do not always provide a strong mechanism for preventing unwanted lead cow movement, and may even discourage cows in line behind the lead from moving forward to the headgate upon release therefrom of the lead cow.
Another issue relates to the portability of alleys. Some alley designs are configured to be pulled essentially as a trailer behind a vehicle so that they can be transported to a variety of locations for use. Because the alley is typically much longer than it is wide, trailoring of the alley requires that is be pulled along lengthwise. However, this presents a problem because any hitching mechanism would need to be located at either the entrance or exit (i.e., at the headgate) of the alley. Therefore, when the alley is disengaged from the vehicle, the hitching mechanism would still typically remain and may block or inhibit the movement of cattle into or out of the alley.
Thus, there is a need for an alley or similar system to manage cattle movement to a headgate, so that procedures or other veterinary care may be given. Such an alley, in one embodiment, is transportable by trailoring behind a vehicle.